Perskebeth
Geography Perskebeth is nestled along the valley of the Great River, and in the massive delta where the river enters into the Ter-Mith Bay. All the settlements are along the river, its life-giving waters providing plenty of irrigation for Perskebethi crops. Beyond the valley, few travel. Beyond the western shore lies the dry Wadri Desert (which is bad enough), but beyond the eastern shore is the vicious Sinking Wastes, a wretched hellscape where madmen go to die. Specific locations within Perskebeth include: Drok-Nir Drok-Nir is the great port city, the center of international trade, and the location of the slaver's stockade. From here, captured slaves are held, sorted, and auctioned off to the appropriate noble house. Mages of the Quarry Out in the ragged foothills west of the Great River sits an old sandstone quarry. Great blocks of stone were mined from here, used to construct the massive buildings of Perskebethi cities. However, about 50 years ago, wizards took control of the quarry, mining was stopped, and they built a great tower, carved right into the cliff walls. There they established renowned schools of wizardry, and did deep research into the arcane arts. Other Locations Other locations in Perskebeth include: * Mazghuna, the capital and seat of the great Noble Houses * Amana * Hawara * Saqqara, the farthest inhabited city of the Perskebethi Empire. Only a few boats travel south of here, serving the few small farms that grow their crops this far south. * Buhen, known as The Last, which is the last settlement before the Falls of Yawning. This was once a fabled monastery, but has since been abandoned. A great evil dwells here now, no one dares travel so far. Climate The climate of Perskebeth is very dry. It would be an uninhabitable desert were it not for the Great River. The northern part of the land will be affected by monsoon rains that come from the north in the early months of the year, but the southern parts rarely see rain. However, the river does flood several times a year, often without warning, leading some to speculate that it rains upriver. Demographics Perskebethi has a population of roughly 250,000 across the narrow valley. All official citizens are humans, however centaurs and lizardfolk are known to serve in their police forces and armies. Perskebeth is also allied with sahuagin, the fish-folk control the plesiosaurs that form the backbone of their navy. Few other races are ever encountered beyond the port city of Drok-Nir. Society Perskebeth has a strict caste system. Nobility At the top, are the seven Noble Houses. They are treated as royalty. Although Perskebeth does have a system of laws, the nobles can easily dictate "the law" upon the lower castes (with the possible exception of the clerisy), and have been known to be both magnanimous and malicious. The noble houses follow a ranking, based on their wealth and their relationships with other houses (which can be based on alliances, competition, or fear). The seven noble houses are (in order from most powerful to least): * Khenaten, the current Ruling House, whose head is titled Emperor of Perskebeth. This title does not mean absolute power, however, for major decisions must still be agreed upon by the heads of the Noble Houses. The Emperor does wield extensive influence, and can grant boons and favors, so the houses can be easily bought. * Menho, who was Ruling House two decades ago * Partra * Djoser * Heth-Pa * Khafre * Remmsa Clerisy Although not a true caste, the clergy is held in very high esteem. Perskebethi clerics to swear fealty to a noble house, however the words of the gods do trump even the Emperor. Many times in the past a powerful house was laid low due to the word of a single cleric decrying blasphemy. Of course, such clerics may also find their throat slit in their own beds ... Gentry The gentry are families of high esteem and influence who were not born into nobility. This is the highest social strata any commoner can attain. The Gentry consists of influential merchants, generals of the armies, or the heads of the most powerful agriculture families or guilds. Artisans The artisan guilds, which includes artists, musicians, and poets as well as skilled masons, architects, and botanists and irrigators (very important positions in a desert kingdom). Wizards and bards would be included in this caste. Military Perskebeth is not particularly militaristic, but does have a standing army. This caste also includes the town guard. Commoner This is the peasantry: the farmworker, the riverboater, the digger, the stonecutter, the drover, the laborer, and their families. Slaves Perskebeth is a slave culture, however only the nobility is allowed to own slaves. Slavery is a hereditary class, if you are born a slave, you remain a slave, unless the nobility releases you for some reason (usually as a reward for performing an extraordinary service). It should also be noted that there are no rogue's guilds in Perskebeth. Even something vaguely resembling thievery is punished in the most severe way. Economy Perskebeth has an extensive agricultural economy, but only rarely trades it's food products with other nations. Instead, it has significant gold and copper mines, and is well known for it's artistic metalworking. There are also numerous craftsmen in Perskebeth, creating such wares as fine cloth, woven baskets, pottery, and teakwood crafts. Note that almost all travel occurs up and down the Great River. The river is therefore well-patrolled. International Relations Perskebeth does not have relations with the other powers in the region. It has natural protection on its borders, so an invasion is not very likely. Its alliance with the sahuagin makes it a formidable naval power, so seaborne attacks are rare. It is a very arrogant culture, and considers other cultures to be beneath it. Return to Geography & Cultures